


Part of Your World

by muffled_rap_music



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, mermaid!haru, neither is sousuke, rin isn't in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffled_rap_music/pseuds/muffled_rap_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cliche fic, in which Haru is a merman that turns into a human, and Makoto takes him in and needs to stop assuming that Haru is capable of performing basic everyday tasks on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> this is cliche and has been done 8472901 times before but i just really wanted to write it, and the name is dumb. i may or may not continue it. it depends if anyone cares or not. if it gets some attention i'll continue it and eventually have smut. i'd be lying if i said i wasn't inspired by another fic on here that's similar. i can't find it now, unfortunately, but anyway, i hope you enjoy this

Makoto had a big problem. Like a really really big problem. His house was a wreck and even worse, that... That _thing_ he left in his bathtub was nowhere in sight. All that was left of him was trails of water all over the house and he had slipped a couple of times. _How did this even happen_ , he wondered.

~~~

"Come on Mako-chan! It's a mermaid- a _mermaid_!" Nagisa gushed at the head of black hair and pair of deep blue orbs peering at them. The creature kept only his eyes above the water, and every so often his scaly, blue tail would rise out of the water behind him and dip back in.

"Nagisa, we can't just take it from it's habitat, it'll die on land!" Makoto argued with him. Makoto was horrible at being assertive and he couldn't bare the thought of upsetting him. Makoto didn't like conflict.

"Oh come on, Mako-chan pleeaaasssee! Just for one night! We'll keep him in the bathtub!" Nagisa crouched down towards the fish man and grinned at him. "You don't mind do you, Haru-chan?"

"You already named him?" Makoto groaned and looked down at the the merman who just tilted his head at the smaller boy and looked down at both of their feet seeming completely enthralled in them. Haru raised his hands out of the water and placed one to pull him up and lean against the rock and poked at Makoto's toes and touched his ankles with the other. "See, he likes you, come on Mako-chan!"

Makoto very reluctantly brought the mermaid to his house and filled his bathtub with water. The merman seemed content, finding the water warm and comforting enough to sink down and shut his eyes with his tail sticking out the other end of the tub. Nagisa tried poking his tail only to have his hand slapped by his fins and earning a look of disapproval from 'Haruka' as he had dubbed him. Haru must not like to be touched on the tail, the boys figured.Eventually Nagisa had to leave, as his roommate Rei was telling him to come home and he begrudgingly relented.

So Makoto was left with this... Fish and had no idea what to do with it. He looked over at Haruka and saw his eyes shut and snoozing in the water. He sighed and wondered if he'd have to sleep in the bathroom to keep an eye on him. Well then again, there's no way the merman would be capable from moving from it's spot so why would it matter? He stood up and looked over the merman for a moment. He really was beautiful, and Makoto thought that the merman's eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen. He didn't let himself spend too much time dwelling on the creature's appearance and he smiled softly at his sleeping face.

"Goodnight, Haru..." He murmured before flicking off the lights and retreating to his bedroom.

~~~

Makoto woke up like every other morning. His alarm clock went off and he groaned slightly and turned over to slam his hand down on it before curling up in the sheets again for just a few more minutes since his classes didn't start for a few more hours. He was close to dozing off again until he heard a loud crash from the bathroom. He shot up in a sitting position and all the events from the day before flashed through his head. He threw the covers off him and ran into the bathroom.

He just barely kept from slipping on the pools of water on the floor. The bathtub was overflowing and the sink was on and what was worse that fish was gone. How did he lose a merman how did it even get out of the tub?

And now we’re back to where we started. A loud bang resonates through the entire house and Makoto jumps, whipping his head in surprise and dashing off to the kitchen. He’s sure that’s where the sound came from, and-- holy shit.

Makoto’s face ignites red and his mouth goes dry. Standing right there in his kitchen, or rather, attempting to stand, is Haruka. His tail is gone. He has legs. And here he is, stark naked, holding onto the refrigerator door for support. Which is why Makoto heard a loud noise, because the shelves in his refrigerator had now broken loose, and there was food and bottles of various condiments scattered across the floor.

But what Makoto’s more concerned about is the naked man in his kitchen. It was obviously Haru, there was no doubt about that. But how did he get legs? He can’t ask him. From what Makoto’s heard so far, or rather lack of what he’s heard, Haru seems to be incapable of speaking.

First things first, Makoto thought to himself, he needs to find the merman clothes, and get him out of the fucking kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if anyone is out of character so that I can fix it and avoid doing it again in the future, and i'm sorry it's so short. if i write another chapter, i'll be sure to make it longer


End file.
